Black and White
by moonlightskiss78
Summary: Everything in her eyes is black and white good or bad and nothing in between. Sly cooper fic
1. Chapter 1

-1This is my first fanfiction be cruel is you must.

I do not own Sly cooper sucker punch does.

--

Black and White

Everything was black and white in her eyes either good or bad nothing in between. So why is it that whenever she has a chance to arrest sly she lets him go? No, she never let him go he'd always find a way to escape and make her look like a bad cop. He was trying to make fun of her. _Damn that ringtail its always his fault I get in trouble with the boss. If I hadn't dance with him at Rajan's party I wouldn't have _

_gotten arrested . "_But he did help me get out after words."** '**_**snap out of it Carmelita he used you as a distraction so he could get the clockwerk eyes. **Even if he did he saved me from the gas chamber at clockwerk's lair. **'So did you forget all the trouble he caused us and all that humiliation we've been through?' **I guess your right he is a criminal and once a criminal always a criminal. **'That's right this is **_

_**our chance to arrest him just handcuff him and arrest his ass. **He lost his memory he doesn't know_

_what he did. **'I bet you he's faking just so he can humiliate us again. **'You never know he could have turned over a new leave' **Listen to what your saying do you have any idea of what you talking about**_

_**this is sly cooper we're talking about not any ordinary low class criminal. **_"Carmelita , I was wondering if th-" " Not now Winthrop I'm busy" "Oh Okay do you want any coffee ?' "No Winthrop you can go now" '_Not to mention his gang is still out there' **' Yeah ring tail is probably just working under or nose**_

_**Again so he can humiliated us. **'But he did help s a lot of times here in Interpol. **He 's a sneaky bastard**_

_**I pretty sure he was peeping on us.** 'He wasn't peeping he just came in the room at the wrong time' **Yeah**_

_**right he's still a criminal. Lets prove it**.. How? …**Easy**_

_**--**_

"Constable Cooper are you in there?"

"Yeah Why?'

"Can I come in"

"Sorry I'm busy"

"With what?"

_**See I told you he's a sneaky bastard go in there and handcuff his ass!**_

_We still haven't proven anything_

"There's important news I need to tell you Constable Cooper"

"What is it Inspector"

"Go to the museum at 9:00 sharp there will be a file waiting for you with the key under the museum's mat"

"Alright I'll be there"

'_I just hope this plan works'_

_**Trust me it'll work.**_

'_I hope so if not we're going to be in more trouble than with just the boss'_

"Alright see you there constable"

_--_

Yes I know it's short very short but this is just the first chapters the next chapters I'm planning to make

Longer so don't worry

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Sly: moonlightskiss78 does not own sly cooper

Me: Yup only sucker punch owns sly cooper

Sly: She owns this story

Me :Damn straight :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00

Interpol

'_Damn where do all these paper come from when I'm done with one stack another magically appears.'_

'_hopefully I finished in time to get to the museum ' Stupid paper" "stupid Winthrop for giving me stupid paper' _Sly though as he took a log drink of his coffee.

"Hey cooper you got more papers to fill out"

"Damn Winthrop what are all these papers for anyway?"

"Not sure but if you don't fill these out or Inspector Barkley is going to fire you"

"_Yeah right Winthrop'' sly thought bitterly_

"All right ,god this sucks"

"Hey Cooper I was wondering what's your relationship with Carmelita?"

"She's my partner" He said once again drinking his now cold coffee

"In life?"

"WHAT" Sly coughed out

"You okay?"

"Yeah coffee just went in my lungs, but no winthorp just business partners."

"oh good"

"Why "

"Oh nothing got to leave" Winthrop said just before closing Cooper's door.

"……………weird" '_not that I would mind that though…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:30

"_I don't think we should do this-" __**"Don't worry nothing is going to happen yet." **_Sighing into defeat inspector fox put the finishing touches on Winthrop's costume. "Umm Carmelita can you go over the plan again?"

"Okay your going to be disguised as a priceless statue, I'll pretend I have to leave and you watch cooper and if he tries to steal you, err the priceless statue push the silent alarm and I'll come back and arrest cooper got it?"

"Yeah sure anything I can do to help but-"

"What?"

"Do I have to wear a skirt?" Winthrop started tugging at the so called skirt until a gloved hand slapped his hand

"Don't pull at it, and it's not a skirt it's a umm I forget what they're called and it's a man skirt"

"Sorry…" Winthrop muttered

"_**Damn ringtail I hope he gets what's coming to him"**_

"Winthrop be very careful because your surround by real priceless items and whatever you break I have to pay for it"

"Don't worry Carmelita I wont break anyth-"he was saying before his tail accidentally pushed a very old and very expensive vase.

"I'm so sorry Carmelita" Winthrop stepped down from the platform and began picking up pieces of the broken vase.

*Sighs* "It's fine Winthrop just don't mess this up this up I'm counting on you"

"Y-y-your c-c-ounting on me-e-e" Winthrop mutter as his face became red.

"That's right I see you in about thirty minutes bye"

"Wait what"(too late :D)The museums lights were turned off and the museum was closed.

"Carmelita the other paintings are staring at me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:00 (Sly's POV)

I walked in and turned on a couple off lights this place is huge and I fell on pieces of broken glass(thanks Winthrop).I looked down and there was the 800 A.D Chinese vase, I stole once then Bentley sold it on thief net. It was really expensive too. "Damn that's one ugly statue" I mean really the thing looked like Winthrop in a skirt who made this? I look for a plaque that has information about it and the creator but there wasn't one around. '_oh well, who want to steal this piece of ugly crap?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winthrop's POV

'_How freaking dare he! I'm a not ugly sure I'm wearing a man skirt but still……that hurts .'_

I sat there watching him waiting for him to steal either me(a priceless statue) or one of the other very expensive paintings and sculptures around me. But he just stood there and stared like I was something you scrap off your shoe or something. _"Just sit and watch Winthrop your doing this for Carmelita' _I kept repeating that for a while until he turned around and sat at the information desk reading one of those magazines where you look for house I think, but I couldn't tell. _"Damn, I have to get some dirt on him before Carmelita gets back, by he's just sitting there freaking reading and I'm here tired, hungry and I have a cramp to top it all.' 'oh crap I think I have too…..'_

"ACHOO!"

'_what the hell was that?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Inside Carmelita's mind……**

_(p.s italics is Carmelita's normal thought while __**bold is her "other" side**__)_

' _I wonder if that vase wasn't to expenses I can't afford rent as it is.'_

'_**Big deal once we catch ringtail red-handed the chief will give us a huge bonus'**_

'_really?'_

'_**I don't know, probably if I was chief I'd give myself a huge bonus'**_

'_That doesn't make any sense how could you give yourself a bonus?'_

'_**It would matter because I would be chief :p '**_

"My head hurts where'd I put my aspirin?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hangers all around :D please don't hurt me .

Any way when I started writing this chapter I forgot the plotline of the story so yeah it's not long but I did my best and if you have flame me(please don't lol )you can ………don't you can review thought and give me some tips that would be really helpful thanks yours unfortunately MLK78

(p.s cookies to all )


End file.
